Sharing is caring!
by Snavej
Summary: Flat sharing was a wonderful, wonderful thing. Cheaper bills, there was always someone to talk to and someone was bound to have stolen your milk. But it was great. Really. Unless you were trying to hide something. [Yasune & Mairu, flatmate AU fluffy one shot]


**Prompt: Imagine your OTP is in a group of close friends together, and they start dating but don't tell anyone. One day all of them are eating breakfast together, and when Person B gets up to leave they accidentally kiss Person A goodbye. In order to cover up, Person B kisses the rest of their friends too.**

* * *

Flat sharing was a wonderful, wonderful thing. Cheaper bills, there was always someone to talk to and someone was bound to have stolen your milk.

But it was great. Really.

Unless you were trying to hide something.

Then it sucked. It really, really sucked. It was not like someone would die if they found out this particular secret, but it was not like Gene and Yasuhara wanted it to be well known. Yet.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Gene whispered, his head resting on Yasuhara's chest as the early morning light streamed through the thin curtains.

Yasuhara shrugged. His hair lay mussed against the pillow. One arm was around Gene's shoulder and the other trapping the duvet to his side.

"Soon," he mumbled, eyes still closed. "But we should wait a bit because of the Lin and Madoka drama."

"They don't even live here anymore."

"Lin practically does."

"Yeah, well as soon as he admits he cares more for Madoka than his keyboard…"

"That was not what Madoka was complaining about."

"Sure it wasn't…" Gene muttered. "Still, I feel bad lying to Noll. Like I've badgered him to admit to Mai that he's interested in her and be open about feelings and all that crap… But if I don't do it, it's kind of hypocritical."

"Yeah, I guess."

Yasuhara rolled over so that Gene's head was pressed into his pecs. He wrapped his arms around Gene and hugged him tight, inhaling the scene of Gene's coconut shampoo.

"This is not as comfortable," Gene muttered.

"Then turn over and be spooned properly."

"But I'm the big spoon!"

"No you aren't."

"I totally am!" Gene insisted. "You turn over and be spooned."

"But I'm comfy now."

Gene poked Yasuhara in the stomach.

"Ouch," Yasuhara groaned. "Why do you hurt me like this?"

"Because I am the big spoon."

"Big bully more like."

"Blurgh burr burr," Gene mumbled.

Yasuhara rolled his eyes, grumbled and turned over under the duvet.

"There, spoon me."

Gene grinned behind Yasuhara's back and snuggled closer, snaking his arms around his boyfriend.

"See," Gene whispered, "This is so much more comfortable."

"And so much easier to to give you a boner!"

Yasuhara suddenly wiggled his bum into Gene's crotch. He giggled in triumphant glee as he felt Gene's growing response.

"Really?" Gene deadpanned, but he did not move away. "You are so mature."

"I know," Yasuhara agreed, grinning over his shoulder before reaching for his glasses on Eugene's bedside table. "I should leave, before everyone else gets up."

"Probably."

"We'll tell them all soon."

"I know," Gene mumbled, reaching over and kissing Yasuhara on the cheek. "As long as I have you, I don't mind."

"You're so soppy."

"But you love me."

"I do," Yasuhara agreed.

He pulled back the covers and jumped up while Gene sank back under the duvet, trying to trap the rapidly escaping stretched upwards, hands reaching for the ceiling and a groan escaped his lips. He yawned as his arms flapped back down to his side.

"See you at breakfast," he whispered as he scooped down and picked up his t-shirt from the bedroom floor.

"Yeah."

Gene rolled over and closed his eyes. Yasuhara smiled at his dozing form and darted out of Gene's bedroom, straight into Mai.

"Hey," Mai said, frowning. "What were you doing in Gene's room so early?"

"He borrowed my T-shirt," Yasuhara lied without hesitation. "I was just getting it back."

"I'm surprised he was awake," Mai commented with a smile. It was a smile that Yasuhara was not sure he liked.

"He wasn't, I woke him up."

"Ah. I bet he thanked you for that."

"He rolled back over and went back to sleep, so…"

"Sounds like Gene," Mai said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Yasuhara asked.

Mai lifted the cup in her hands slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Made Oliver some tea," she mumbled.

"Oh really, and why's that?" Yasuhara teased.

"Well he said he wasn't feeling great yesterday so I thought it might help," Mai said in a small voice, avoiding Yasuhara's disbelieving eye.

"I'm sure that will help with his lovesickness."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I would hit you if I was not holding a cup of tea."

"I know."

"I'm going to go and give this to Oliver now."

Mai strode past Yasuhara and down the corridor to Oliver's room. Yasuhara smiled after his friend, then turned towards his own bedroom.

Twenty minutes later and the entire flat was sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Lin had emerged from Oliver's room, having slept on a blow up mattress. He now sat next to Oliver, drinking tea with a moody expression.

At the other end of the table, John and Masako were discussing some news item with enthusiasm. Yasuhara sad beside Masako, drinking strong black coffee. Next to him was Gene, who was chewing his toast so slowly that Mai had finished her entire breakfast before he had finished a single bite.

As Mai stood up to make sandwiches for everyone, Gene noticed the time. His mouth fell open.

"Shit, I am going to be late," he groaned.

Gene dropped his toast and ran to his room, returning a moment later fully dressed to be handed a lunchbox by Mai.

"Thanks, you're the best."

"And you owe me," Mai replied, grinning. She proceeded to hand out lunch for everyone else, even Lin, who grunted in thanks.

Gene shoved the lunchbox in his bag, then bent down and kissed Yasuhara on the cheek.

"Bye."

Gene straightened up. Yasuhara frowned, his fingers twitching. They shared a momentary panicked look. Crimson spread across both their cheeks.

Then Gene grinned, sidestepped and proceeded to kiss John on the cheek. He repeated the action with Masako, skipping Mai's empty seat to plant a slobbery kiss on Noll's cheek. Noll rolled his eyes, but did not remove his focus from his tea.

Lin glared so strongly at Gene, that Gene thought it safer to just pat him on the head. Finally, Gene kissed Mai on the forehead and skipped out the front door, calling a general 'goodbye' over his shoulder.

"Is Gene alright?" John asked, genuinely concerned. "He seems a bit━"

"Yasuhara," Noll interrupted.

"Yes?"

"When are you and Gene going to drop this ridiculous farce that you are not dating?"

Yasuhara's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He blinked several times and gulped before regaining his composure.

"We aren't dating," he said finally.

"Yes you are," Mai countered.

"And what gives you that idea?" Yasuhara challenged.

"You left his room early this morning━"

"I was collecting my t-shirt. I told you."

"You had a boner."

"Why on earth were you looking at my━"

"It was hard not to notice!"

There was a silence, broken only by the sound of Noll returning his empty mug to the table. Masako hid her mouth behind the sleeve of her jumper, her eyes betraying her amusement. John, meanwhile, glanced from Yasuhara to Mai to Noll, evidently thinking hard.

"Is this why they were cuddling while we watched that film the other night?" John asked.

"I would presume so."

"We were just━"

"And why they both came out of the bathroom at the same time last week," Masako went on, "Claiming to have just been brushing their teeth and yet both had towels around their waist as if they had just got out of the shower."

"But━"

"And when they made those cupcakes and were licking the icing off each other's fingers."

"That was━"

"It is almost as if they think we are completely blind," Noll muttered dryly as he stood up. He raised an eyebrow in a pointed fashion in Yasuhara's direction.

"Yeah, well," Yasuhara spluttered. "You fancy Mai!"

"And?"

"And━" Yasuhara began, but he was cut off by Masako.

"They told us they were going out like a week ago."

Yasuhara's mouth fell open, earning giggles from the two young women.

"Wow, you really are in your own little world with Gene, huh?" Mai teased.

"But earlier! You were blushing and━"

Noll rolled his eyes as he made to leave the room.

"Mai always blushes."

Yasuhara gave up.

"I… I have to go," he said.

Yasuhara hastened to his room to collect his own things. He picked up his phone and tapped out a quick text to Gene.

 **We've been outed… Y. xx**

* * *

"So Noll has been going out with Mai for a whole week and didn't tell me!" Gene exclaimed that evening.

Yasuhara lay in Gene's bed, rolling his eyes and waited for Gene to join him. Amused by Gene's annoyance, he smiled as he spoke.

"No, he did tell you, that's the point!"

Gene paced up and down his room, stripping items of clothing off and flinging them in random directions as he did so. His face flickered between pouting and scowling as he realised the truth of Yasuhara's words.

"But━"

"You were just so caught up with my face that you didn't notice," Yasuhara said, a smug smirk adorning his face.

"I will wipe that smile off of you if you aren't careful," Gene threatened.

"Go on then."

Gene glowered before pouncing on top of him. He pinned Yasuhara's hands down above his head and kissed him until breathless. Yasuhara chuckled as Gene attacked him with little kisses all over his head and neck.

"I have missed out on an entire week of teasing my brother," Gene complained, sitting up with a leg either side of Yasuhara's torso.

"And I received the brunt of the teasing this morning," Yasuhara said. "So at least you are only suffering on one count."

"This is entirely your fault, I hope you realise this. I have a whole week of teasing to catch up on."

Yasuhara rolled his eyes at Gene's dramatic antics. Pulling Gene down so that his head rested on his chest, Yasuhara ran a hand through Gene's hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"Really? Can't you just be happy for them? Like they are for us?" Yasuhara asked in a soft voice.

"Do you not want me to avenge you for the teasing you endured this morning?"

Gene looked up with pleading eyes.

"You are making less and less sense."

"But you still love me."

"Yes, I do."

Yasuhara reached down and kissed Gene again. Gene wriggled up so that he could kiss Yasuhara back with equal vigour.

"You're trying to distract me with your stellar kissing skills," Gene accused with narrowed eyes.

Yasuhara grinned, discarding his glasses on the bedside table and flicking off the lights. He cupped Gene's chin before pecking him on the lips again.

"Guilty."

* * *

 **Author's note: Fluffy Yasune with a side dish of Mairu and Linboard... Who can resist that? (Hint: Not me!)**

 **Please review! It makes my day :)**

 **p.s. if you like this little shot of Yasune, please check out Different Things (if you like M-rated dark stuff...)**

 **p.p.s. yes that was shameless self promotion.**


End file.
